Episode 4172 (6th April 1997)
Plot Chris spends the night on Angie's sofa. She takes to him and invites him to move into No.6 as her lodger. Steve is convinced that Fiona will marry him and not Alan. Jack encourages Tricia to go out with Ray Thorpe, offering to mind Brad. Mike hides a microphone in his lapel in the hope that he can get Don to admit to starting the fire and then have the proof on tape. Don is amused when Mike calls and is nice to him, he sees the microphone and tells Mike he's pathetic. Liz joins the rest of the family for Sunday lunch. She is thrilled to see Steve out of prison but Andy continues to ignore her. Mike tells Ashley that Don burnt down his factory. Ashley refuses to believe him and accuses Mike of trying to get him to land Don in it. Andy refuses to take part in the "happy families" meal with Liz. He storms out to get drunk so Steve goes with him to keep an eye on him. They go to a pub where Andy upsets a man by chatting up his girlfriend. Andy tries to punch the man but misses. The man hits back but Andy dodges and Steve is hit in the face. Andy is horrified by the blood all over Steve and takes him to casualty, full of remorse. In hospital, Steve collapses and a drunken Andy gets in the way. Ray takes Tricia out for the night while the Duckworths babysit. Steve has a fractured cheek bone but is most annoyed at the fact that he's late in returning to prison, knowing he'll be on report. Ashley is amazed when Don tells him that he did set fire to Mike's factory. Cast Regular cast *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Chris Collins - Matthew Marsden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun Guest cast *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker *Triage Nurse - Justin Ellery Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - A & E Department *Unknown pub Notes *Andy Bradford was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy and Steve go drinking and end up in trouble. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,700,000 viewers (15th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes